


Playing with Fire

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Breathplay, Choking, Dark, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Name-Calling, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After witnessing something horrible at the hospital, she finds a note. And nothing good will come of this.
Relationships: The Lamplighter/Original Character(s), The Lamplighter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things... I tagged this as Dom/Sub because there are assumed roles by the characters, but this is no way a healthy or accurate portrayal of the Dom/Sub dynamic. These characters have clearly not discussed consent, limits or boundaries which is what you SHOULD do. I tagged dubious consent as well because of the aforementioned lack of discussion of boundaries, limits and consent. Kink safely, friends.

‘Meet me in the Med Room.’ That’s all the note said. But she knew who it was from. The lights were out except for the whitish blue LED security lights in the fridges and med cabinets. She glanced down either direction of the hall. It made a T with the one she’d just come down. She looked over her shoulder before pressing her badge to the scanner. The little light on the box clicked over from red to green. She pushed the handle down and shouldered the door open. It whooshed shut behind her.  
Her steps made soft scuffing sounds as she moved away from the door. She froze at the sound of a zippo lighter being flicked open. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”  
“Did I have a choice?”  
“Not really. No.” He pushed off the cold metal table, continuously flicking the lighter open and snapping closed as he walked around another table.  
“Then why fucking ask, Lamplighter?”  
He sucked his teeth. His hand shot out, gripping her neck tightly. Her mouth morphed from a shocked ‘o’ to a grin. “I could kill you right now. Or I could let Stormfront do it and just destroy your body.”  
She moved up onto her tiptoes. He squeezed tighter. Her breath wheezed past his hand. Her normally sexy voice dropped lower from the pressure on her throat. “Fucking do it. Fuck her and fuck you.”  
Lamplighter furrowed his brow, frowning. “You weren’t supposed to see.”  
“But I did.” His grip loosened. “And now I have to live with it. How can you?”  
His eyes darkened. “I live with a lot of things, babe.” He tightened his grip on her and pulled her close. Their mouths so close, one could flick their tongue and taste the other. Her pupils were blown, yet so were his. He growled then slammed his lips against hers with bruising force. Their tongues wrestled. He groaned then grunted as she grabbed his dick and squeezed. He used the grip on her throat to push her back then jerked her head back by the high ponytail. He bit her lip then kissed and bit down her jaw to her ear.  
“Fuck…”  
His teeth scraped the spot behind her ear. “That’s the plan.” He shifted his grip on her neck to the back as he spun her around and bent her over the table. He released her hair to yank the scrub pants and panties down over her ass. He bit his lip, rubbing his hand over his grey streaked beard. He gave the curve her ass cheek a hard smack. Lamplighter shoved her bottoms further down her thighs. He spit on his fingers before touching her between her legs. He hummed in appreciation of her swollen and wet pussy lips.  
“Please, Lamplighter.”  
His fingers parted her lips and swirled circles on her clit with his saliva wet fingers. She braced her forearms on the table and pushed back into him. “Please what, babe?” He petted her pussy lips then her soaked hole with his fingertips. “You want my fingers?” She bit her lip and nodded. He let go of the back of her neck roughly, causing her chin to smack the metal surface of the table. He struck her bare ass hard. “Words. Tell me you want me to fuck you.” He teased her with his fingers. Her empty cunt clenched in need to be filled.  
She licked her lips. She wasn’t used to the rough treatment but fuck if she didn’t absolutely love it. “Fuck me with your fingers, Lamplighter.”  
“Good. Good girl.” He pushed two fingers inside her, stretching her open. He groaned at the way she clenched around him. “What a greedy little cunt.” Her legs shook with every pump of his fingers. He knew exactly where to go, hitting her sweet spot time and again. Her arousal ran down his fingers, his palm and his wrist. His dick jumped hard in his scrubs with every one of her guttural moans. “You like that?”  
“Yes, Lamplighter.”  
“Is this my greedy little cunt?” Her back arched as she pushed up on her toes. He reached around and under her to rub her clit. His hard cock rested against the crack of her ass. He stopped rubbing her long enough to shove her head down to the table hard, causing a flash of pain. “I asked you a question.”  
“Yes, Lamplighter.”  
“Is this my greedy cunt?” He tugged the hair away from her face so he could see her open mouth and glazed eyes.  
“Yes!”  
“Are you my greedy little cunt?” He slapped her, light at first. She blinked in shock. When she didn’t answer, he slapped her harder. He grabbed her hair tight against her scalp, leaning over her. His hot breath fell against her cheek. “Are you - my - greedy cunt?”  
“Yes! Yes, Lamplighter!”  
“Fuck yeah, you are.” His fingers in her cunt made lewd squelching sounds. “My cunt likes to be slapped. Listen to how fucking wet you are.” He made a point of fingerfucking her faster and harder, making the sounds louder and more lewd. She whined loudly and tensed her legs, pushing up on her toes. “Are you gonna cum?”  
“Yes…” Her voice sounded pained.  
He held her head down against the table. The back of her brain screamed that this wasn’t right but the cold metal felt divine against her burning hot skin. Her legs drew up. She felt embarrassed at the splash of her orgasm on the floor. No doubt her scrubs pants were soaked. His fingers slipped out. She had barely whined at her abrupt emptiness when the head of his cock brushed her throbbing cunt.  
She pushed back into him in the moment Lamplighter thrusted forward. He practically growled, deep in his chest. Her walls quivered around his thick cock. He leaned forward, pressing down her. “This might be quicker than I want. Don’t judge. I haven’t fucked a pussy that wasn’t silicone in a few years.”  
He drew his hips back and slammed forward. “You fuck me like that and I’ll let it slide, fire boy.” He pulled out, resting just the tip inside her. He slammed in balls deep, making her shout. The brackets that held the table bolted to the floor rattled with his brutal, deep thrusts. His grunts and growls sounded animalistic along with her moans and squeals of pleasure pain.  
He tugged on the scrub top, roughly running his hands over her body. His fingers dug into her breast, using it and the grip on her hip to pull her back into his thrusts. Her cunt rubbed against the curved edge of the metal table, sending jolts of pleasure through her clit.  
“Fuck...fuck...Lamplighter...I’m gonna-”  
“You gonna cum again, my little cunt?”  
“Uh huh…” She whimpered, her body trembling.  
“Then do it. Cum for me.” His voice dropped lower, sending a shiver through her. He moved his hand from her breast up to the back of her neck and held her down. Her legs kicked in a primal fear response. His grip tightened on her hip. She reached back and grabbed his wrist, digging her nails in his flesh. Her other hand slapped the table as she made the most pornographic sound he’d ever heard a woman make on his dick. He lost what little rhythm and control he had and railed her into the table until the pressure in his legs, lower back and balls became too much. He had barely a moment to pull out of her as he came. Thick, hot white ribbons of sticky cum streaked her glistening, red pussy lips, her ass and thighs. He took a step back and slipped in the puddle of her first orgasm.  
“Ope! Fuck!” He landed on his ass. She stood up and looked down at him before her shaky legs dropped her to the floor as well. They looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. “Come ‘ere.” She crawled over to him. “You didn’t see anything, right?” He cupped the side of her face. She felt the power trembling in his hand as he gripped her face with a surprising gentleness. “Right?” He gripped her harder when she didn’t answer.  
“I didn’t see anything.”  
“Good girl.” He brought their mouths together in a searing kiss that curled her toes. He didn’t release her when they broke apart. “I don’t want to have to kill you.”


End file.
